kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Build: Final Stage
is stage show of ''Kamen Rider Build. Continuity and Placement The stageshow takes place during the events of the finale, shortly after the fusion of worlds and before Sento arriving the New World. Synopsis Plot After defeating Evolto in the crevasse between the two worlds, Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjou wake up inside of the Pandora's Box. The two encounter a Lost Smash and become their Rider forms to fight it. After switching from Build RabbitTank to Build NinninComic Sento finishes off the Lost Smash and it leaves behind a Lost Bottle. The voice of Evolto then greets them and reveals himself to have survived by fracturing off some of his genes. He tells the two Riders that in order to escape the crevasse they will have to collect all ten Lost Bottles and place them inside the White Pandora Panel. However, Sento sees through Evolto's lies and correctly guesses that if that happens Evolto will be revived. Evolto commends Sento for seeing through his trap but tells that they still need to collect the ten Lost Bottles to revive him otherwise he cannot be used to power the creation of a new world due to not being fully destroyed. Sento and Ryuga thus go off in separate directions to find the other Lost Smash so they can defeat them and claim their Lost Bottles. Sento then wanders through the audience for a bit and converses with Takumi Katsuragi in his head before encountering the Spanner Lost Smash. He becomes Build HawkGatling to fight the Smash and initially has the upper hand thanks to HawkGatling's flying powers until the CD Lost Smash shows up and uses its powers to stun him in place, allowing the Spanner Lost Smash to beat him down. However, Kamen Riders Grease and Rogue then show up and each take on a Lost Smash, defeating both of them. The two then talk with Build and realize that they are within crevasse due to being sacrifices for the new world. Build then explains to them that they need to collect the ten Lost Bottles in order to complete the merging of the worlds before they are destroyed. As the three head off Grease stops and asks where Mii-Tan is, to which Build informs him that she is back at the Pandora Tower. Grease then reveals that he heard Misora call him "Kazumin" after he died and runs around proclaiming his love for Mii-Tan before Build and Rogue tell him to be quiet before he ruins the perception of the children who look up to him. The scene then shifts to Misora and Sawa, who are inside the crevasse too. The two ponder where Sento and co. but Misora confidently says that she believes they are okay. Meanwhile, Cross-Z is shown fighting the Owl, Castle and Stag Lost Smash but is beaten back by the three of them. Nariaki Utsumi as Kamen Rider MadRogue then appears and, suffering a malfunction, attacks Cross-Z. Cross-Z swaps out his Build Driver for a Sclash Driver and becomes Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge, allowing him to fight off all three Lost Smash and defeat Mad Rogue. Upon defeating MadRogue Cross-Z discovers he has dropped a Lost Bottle and takes it. Reverted to normal, MadRogue reveals that Evolto placed the Lost Bottle in him and teams up with Cross-Z to finish the merging of the two worlds so that Namba will be revived in the new world. The three Lost Smash then reform but together Cross-Z and MadRogue defeat them. After the fight, Utsumi calls himself "Utsumin", causing Ryuga to ask if he is trying to be like Kazumi to which a flustered Utsumi vehemently denies and insists they are not alike. The plot then shifts back to Sento, who is now in the form of Build RabbitRabbit and fighting against the Zebra Lost Smash. As Sento dukes it out with the Zebra Lost Smash, Grease and Rogue battle the Scissors Lost Smash. The Riders eventually defeat their Smash opponents and claim their Lost Bottles. Cross-Z then walks in followed by MadRogue and reunites with the Riders. As the Riders reunite, Sento reveals that since he is a new person created from Takumi Katsuragi's mind and Taro Satou's body he may not exist past the merger, causing Banjo to protest, but Sento deems it a worthy sacrifice to create the new world. The Riders then place the remaining Lost Bottles on the White Pandora Panel and revive Evolto, who takes his Black Hole Form (Phase 4). Evolto fractures off his DNA to summon Blood Stalk and two Hard Guardians to fight the Kamen Riders. While Rogue and MadRogue fight the Hard Guardians and Grease battle Stalk, Build RabbitRabbit and Cross-Z Charge charge to attack Evolto. Cross-Z attempts to defeat Evolto by damaging his Evol Trigger but Evol reveals that his Evol Driver and Trigger are dummies and that he no longer needs them due to being in his complete state before overwhelming the Riders. Misora and Sawa then show up and realize they are beginning to fade due to the merging of the worlds beginning to happen. Evolto then overpowers all five Riders with his immense might and sends them to the ground. Kazumi spots the two and is greeted by Misora as "Grease", causing him to express his disappointment at being called "Grease" again before falling to the ground. Though the Riders are defeated, Misora and Sawa remember how the Riders gained the courage to fight during the battle at the Pandora Tower from hearing the citizens of Japan cheer for them and tell the audience to cheer for the Riders. From hearing the cheers of the audience, the Riders regain the courage to fight. The Riders all get back up and assume their strongest forms (Build Genius for Build, Cross-Z Magma for Cross-Z, Grease Blizzard for Grease and Prime Rogue for Rogue). Grease questions what Rogue's transformation is, to which Rogue reveals that it is his transformation from his exclusive DVD special. The Kamen Riders then fight Evolto again, with Grease, Rogue and MadRogue combining their powers to finish off Evolto's mimics. Meanwhile, Build and Cross-Z manage to overpower Evolto in his Black Hole state, prompting him to reveal his true form: a white-colored version of his Monster Form. Evolto overwhelms the Riders with his immense powers but Build and Cross-Z manage to match up to his power by merging together to become Cross-Z Build. Evolto comments that he never expected to see that form before engaging the merged Rider in a climactic battle. Cross-Z Build beats down Evolto, causing Evolto to question how they got so strong. Sento and Ryuga proudly answer that it is because they are a Best Match together. Rogue, Mad Rogue and Grease then loan their powers to Cross-Z Build for them to perform their finisher and defeat Evolto. Evolto attempts to spite them by scattering his genes to make him unable to be used to power the creation of the new world, but Build counteracts this by using the Genius Bottle to cause Evolto's genes to manifest as Lost Smash, allowing the Riders to destroy them completely. Cross-Z Build then finishes off Evolto and as he dies, Evolto states that it would be a miracle for him to see the new world and lets out a final "ciao" before exploding and perishing completely. Now back in their untransformed states, the Kamen Riders and Misora and Sawa cheer that the merger and creation of a new world is now underway. Misora asks whether they will remember their experiences in the old world in the new one and Sento tells her they will not, causing Ryuga to shake him angrily. The rest of Team Build then all bid their "thank you"s and farewells to Sento before going away, leaving only Sento and Ryuga. Ryuga says goodbye to Sento and the two shake hands before Ryuga goes to leave, only to realize he can't go away. The two then notice an opening in Pandora's Box and go to leave through it. Sento and Ryuga then reenact the final scene of the final episode of Build where they reunite in the new world. But after Sento comments that he's written a show about their experiences in the old world, Ryuga proclaims that that's not in the script, so Sento pulls out the script for the stageshow to show him that it is. Sento and Ryuga then thank the audience for coming as the curtain closes and the show ends. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Misora Isurugi *Sawa Takigawa *Takumi Katsuragi Villains Smash Others Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *The Hammer Lost Smash and Spanner Lost Smash's suits are simply just reuse of Strong Clone Smash and Press Clone Smash. Hammer_Lost_Smash.jpg|"Hammer Lost Smash" Spanner_Lost_Smash.jpg|"Spanner Lost Smash" Category:Stage shows